Outdoor water sports are curtailed during much of the year due to cool weather. Skiers and divers become chilled even with the use of wet suits. A device which supplies hot water to a water skier for a warm shower or bath in cooler weather allows a skier to warm up quickly and extends the water skiing season. The only available source of heat is often the internal combustion engine of a boat. However, previous devices using heat from a boat engine have provided insufficient water pressure at engine idle speeds, have required expensive pumps, have required separate heat exchangers, and/or have required complicated electrical/mechanical connections. There is a need for a device which provides a sufficient pressure and volume of hot water for a shower or bath at a controlled temperature from the cooling system of a boat engine at idle with minor engine modification.
The prior art related to the warming of persons engaged in water activities does not lend itself to pleasure craft or simple installation by small boat owners. Prior art systems and devices draw cooling water from the intake side of cool water supply pumps or attempt to operate solely from cooling system hot water circulation pumps. These systems and devices can deprive the engine of cooling water and cause danger of overheating. Often in these systems water pressure varies greatly depending on the speed of the engine. These systems also provide insufficient water volume and pressure at idle. Separate pumps and pressure regulators have been added to correct these problems which increase the expense and complexity of these systems. Often the water volume and temperature of such systems are difficult to control. Such systems are not user friendly for storage or use by non-commercial consumers.